jedipediafandomcom-20200223-history
Benutzer Diskussion:Vos/Archiv
Begrüßung als Autor [[Bild:Sw6-cast.jpg|thumb|'Möge die Macht mit Dir sein, Vos!']] Willkommen im Team der Jedipedia-Autoren! Bild:Wink.gif Auf der Willkommensseite kannst Du Dir einen gewissen Überblick verschaffen und nach den Ersten Schritten wirst Du auch schon genug wissen, um Deine ersten Artikel zu verfassen oder andere zu ergänzen! Bei der Gestaltung Deiner Artikel stehen Dir einige besondere Werkzeuge zur Verfügung. Da wären zum Beispiel Vorlagen, Bilder oder auch Tabellen. Aber das wichtigste und mächtigste Werkzeug hast Du unter Deinen Fingern: Bild:---.gif die Tastatur! Schreibe und sei kreativ, verwende bei Bedarf die Hilfe oder frag einen erfahreneren Benutzer um Rat. Belege Deine Artikel immer mit offiziellen Quellen und ordne sie in eine entsprechende Kategorie ein. Deine eigene Benutzerseite darfst Du nach Deinen eigenen Vorstellungen gestalten - mache davon Gebrauch und gib anderen Benutzern die Möglichkeit, Dein Fachgebiet oder Deine Vorlieben zu erkennen! Jetzt noch ein kurzer Hinweis zu den Diskussionen: Es ist in den MediaWikis so üblich, dass Diskussionsbeiträge immer signiert bzw. unterschrieben werden. Dies kannst Du ganz einfach tun, indem Du "~~~~" (4 Tilden) unter Deinen Kommentar setzt, woraus dann automatisch Dein Benutzername mit einem Zeitstempel gezaubert wird. Alternativ kannst Du dazu auch die Schaltfläche "Ihre Signatur mit Zeitstempel" über dem Bearbeitungsfeld nutzen. Nun aber erstmal genug - hau rein! Auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit! Bild:--).gif Viele Grüße, Yoda41 14:56, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) ---- Kritik *Hallo Vos! Ich möchte dich darauf aufmerksam machen, dass du keine Texte von fremden Artikeln übernehmen und in deine eigenen Artikel einfügen darfst. Dabei spielt es keine Rolle, ob die Texte von Jedipedia-Artikeln oder sonst welchen Artikeln aus dem Netz genommen wurden. Es ist wichtig, dass man Artikel nur auf Basis offizieller Quellen schreibt und nicht einfach einen fremden Artikel übernimmt. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:19, 25. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Vos, schau dir bitte mal die anderen Artikel an... du machst viele dinge nich falsch aber auf die falsche weise. Lass einfach mal gewisse sachen, wie zB die ganzen Überschriften usw. --Modgamers 21:51, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) *ts nice that you post artivle after article here, but its disliked that you made direct copis from other sources or complete copys of books or something like that. Also your stile is not good. Do you use some sort of translator tool ? --Modgamers 16:39, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) :Hallo Vos, könntest Du es bitte unterlassen, offensichtlich mit einem Sprachprogramm wie Babelfisch o.ä. übersetzte Wookieepedia-Artikel hochzuladen? Erst einmal ist die Übernahme und Übersetzung von Wookieepedia-Artikeln generell unerwünscht (vgl. hier Zur Übernahme von WP-Artikeln). Zudem sind die automatisch übersetzten Texte quasi unbrauchbar, weil sie fast unverständlich und sprachlich absolut katastrophal sind. Auf diese Weise machst Du anderen Benutzern mehr Arbeit als dass Du der Jedipedia nützt. Bitte schreibe Deine Artikel doch selbst, und zwar auf der Grundlage offizieller Quellen wie Büchern, Filmen, Comics, Spielen - aber bitte mache uns nicht mehr Arbeit als nötig. Artikel, die aus WP kopiert sind, werden sofort gelöscht, also kannst auch Du Dir Zeit und Arbeit sparen. Selbst geschriebene Beiträge von Dir sind natürlich nach wie vor herzlich willkommen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 18:52, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) :PS: If you don't understand German, please leave a short note. I will explain why we don't allow any 1:1 translations in Jedipedia. In the meantime, please stop translating Wookieepedia articles. Best regards, RC-9393 Admin 18:52, 3. Jan 2007 (CET) ::Hallo Vos, ich muß Dich noch einmal eindringlich darauf hinweisen, mit dem Hochladen von automatisch übersetzten, quasi unverständlichen Artikeln aufzuhören! Du machst uns nur überflüssige Arbeit und leistest keinen hilfreichen Beitrag für die Jedipedia! Bitte formuliere Deine Artikel selbst! Wenn Du diesen Hinweis weiterhin ignorierst und in keinster Weise auf unsere Kontaktaufnahmen reagierst, müssen wir Dich leider wegen Mißachtung der Anweisungen eines Admins für eine gewisse Zeit sperren. Also, tu Dir selbst und uns den Gefallen und nutz die Zeit, die Du sicher in die Bearbeitung des Artikels steckst, sinnvoller - formuliere Artikel so, dass man sie ohne großangelegte Überarbeitungen oder Löschungen verwenden kann. Gruß, RC-9393 Admin Übersetzte Artikel? Hallo Vos! Ich habe bei dir so den Verdacht, dass du von der Wookieepedia übersetzt, denn deine Artikel haben gravierende sprachliche Schnitzer. Außerdem tust du selbst Quellen übersetzen, die eigentlich nicht auf Deutsch erschienen sind. Ich bitte dich inständig, nichts von der Wookieepedia zu übersetzen. Die Quellenlage deiner Artikel ist immer mehr als fragwürdig und deine Artikel sind stets von ganz schlechter sprachlicher Qualität, sodass sie von anderen Benutzern fast komplett neu geschrieben werden müssen... Das ist nicht Sinn diese Projekts! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:23, 25. Mär 2007 (CEST) :Hallo nochmal Vos! Ich schreibe dir nochmal wegen deinen Artikeln, die du hier erstellst. Achte bitte mehr auf deine Grammatik, die ist nämlich sehr schlecht, was dazu führt, dass deine Texte überhaupt nicht oder nur sehr schwer zu verstehen sind. Vielleicht kommt das, weil du zu schnell schreibst und dir nicht genug Zeit lässt. Schreibe lieber einen ordentlichen Artikel, als zehn Artikel, die aber niemand kapiert. Wie gesagt müssen deine Texte immer komplett überarbeitet werden, weil sie einfach grammatikalisch eine Katastrophe sind. Es ist nicht Sinn dieses Projekts, dass andere Benutzer deine Artikel immer von Grund auf überarbeiten müssen. Achja... lasse den englischen Interwiki-Link bitte weg, wenn du Artikel erstellst. Deine Links führen nämlich regelmäßig ins Nirgendwo. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:59, 2. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Wächter Hallo Vos! Kannst du mir mal bitte erklären welche Quellen besagen, dass * Arca Jeth, * Ki-Adi-Mundi, * Tarr Seirr, * Tholme, * Thon und * Ulic Qel-Droma Jedi Wächte waren? Die, wo du im Artikel angegeben hast waren allesamt falsch! Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:55, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Leider habe entwas vertauscht. Sorry Vos 19:34, 24. Apr 2007 (CEST) Abgeschrieben ... Du weißt hoffentlich das du NICHT aus der Wookieepedia abschreiben sollst. Hast du überhaupt irgendeine von den Quellen die du angibst? --Modgamers 09:30, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Quellen? Hallo Vos! Verfasst du wirklich deine Artikel aus derart vielen Quellen? Hast du wirklich so viele Quellen und gibst du wirklich die richtigen an, wenn du Artikel schreibst? Meine persönliche Meinung, beantwortet die beiden Fragen mit „Nein“. Warum? Du tust nämlich einige Quellenbezeichnungen übersetzen, wie z.B. Coruscant und die inneren Kreis Welten oder so... -.- Ich weiß nicht, ob du es nicht kapierst, es nicht kapieren willst oder du meine ganzen Nachrichten an dich einfach ignorierst und wieder löschst. Jetzt ganz klar und unmissverständlich: Schreibe aus Quellen, die du wirklich besitzt. Die Wookieepedia ist keine Quellen und kann für dich auch nicht als Referenz für Jedipedia-Artikel dienen. Du musst hier keinem etwas beweisen, wenn du die ganzen Sektoren und Systeme hier einstellst. Niemand verlangt von dir, dass du Artikel schreiben musst. Wenn du die Quelle nicht hast, dann lasse es doch einfach und übersetze nicht aus der Wookieepedia. Ich habe dir schon so oft erzählt, dass das hier gar nichts bringt. Es schadet der Jedipedia, da du über Sachen schreibst, die du #nicht selber kennst und #nicht mit offiziellen Quellen belegst, die du scheinbar sowieso nicht hast. Du spielst dir doch selber was vor. Wenn du einen Artikel schreibst und ich mich zufälligerweise in der Materie auskenne, sind die inhaltlich immer total falsch, verdreht und hatten falsche Quellen. Wieso textest du Passagen der WP auf unsere Diskussionsseiten, und bringst diese in abgewandeltem Deutsch in deine Artikel ein? Ich glaube das kannst du mir sowieso nicht erklären... Es ist einfach nur unverschämt, Fragen von anderen Benutzern einfach unbeantwortet zu löschen. Warum hast du Modgamers Frage heute Morgen nicht beantwortet und seinen Kommentar gelöscht. Ich glaube das kannst du mir sowieso nicht erklären. Ich rechne aber zumindest mit einer Antwort auf die Frage, ob du von der Wookieepedia übersetzt und die Quellen, die du angibst, wirklich besitzt! Gruß, Anakin Skywalker Admin 20:43, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) PS Bitte lösche den Kommentar jetzt nicht auch gleich noch... Das mit unbeantwortet das war mit der gesaltung von My Diskussionsite aussehn gelöscht. Und von Wookiepedia habe ich gerstern nur paar Tipp abgeschrieben. Und Jedi-Heiler habe überhaupt von Wookiepedia.--Vos 20:57, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach Vos... ich werde wohl nie eine richtige Antwort bekommen. Ich weiß nicht, was ich aus diesem Kommentar herauslesen soll. Was sind ein paar Tipps? „Überhaupt abgeschrieben“? Eine Frage habe ich aber noch (ganz leicht). Hast du wirklich so viele Quellen oder ist es doch nur die Wookieepedia? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:13, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Wookiepedia nein sonder ein Teil Internet (kein Wookiepedia auch kein Star Wars Union ) und selber halbe auch was. Ich habe von Wookiepedia paar Planeten heraus geschrieben. Bis du sauer auf mich --Vos 21:17, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich. Vielleicht etwas aufgebracht, weil ich dir so viel schreibe, dir immer helfen möchte und aber gar nichts bei dir ankommt. Du kannst das Internet nur als Quelle verwenden wenn es sich dabei um eine Seite von StarWars.com handelt wie etwa einem Eintrag in der Datenbank dort. Ansonsten ist das Internet weitestgehend inoffiziell. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:23, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde wirklich darauf achten, und dann ist ja dann geklärt--Vos 21:25, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Begrüßung *Ein frohes neues Jahr und eine nette Begrüßung auch von mir. Wie ich erfreulicherweise sehe, hast du im Artikel über "Xagobah" und bei der "Schlacht um Saleucami" schon gleich kräftig losgelegt. Es gibt ein paar Sachen die du beachten solltest um bei Jedipedia gute Beiträge zu liefern. So könntest du vielleicht etwas darauf achten die Sätze gut auszuformulieren und etwas mehr auf Fehler bei Worten zu achten, sowie den Artikel mit einer Quellenangabe am Schluss zu versehen. Du hast im Artikel "Xagobah" z.b. ein Zitat geliefert, welches unbedingt einer Quellenangabe bedarf, da dein Artikel sonst von den Admins in die Kategorie über Artikel ohne Quellenangabe gestellt wird. Ich selber bin seit November dabei und brauche auch noch gelegentlich Hilfe. Wenn du Probleme haben solltest, kannst du dich an die Benutzer oder besser noch die Admins richten. Lass dich von meiner kleinen Kritik nicht entmutigen. Es soll dir helfen. :) E.B 15:54, 1. Jan 2007 (CET) :Auch von mir su cuy'gar und herzlich willkommen im Autorenstab der Jedipedia! Falls du irgendwelche Fragen haben solltest, kannst du dich ruhig an mich oder einen anderen Benutzer wenden. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit, Ben Kenobi 18:40, 2. Jan 2007 (CET) Tips *Hallo Vos, wenn Du einen Artikel schreibst, brauchst Du nicht jeden Namen und jeden Begriff mehrfach zu verlinken. Es reicht, ihn beim ersten Mal mit einem Link zu versehen; taucht der Begriff oder der Name danach ein weiteres Mal auf, muß er nicht mehr verlinkt werden - das erhöht auch die Übersichtlichkeit. Auf diese Weise kannst Du Dir viel Arbeit sparen! Gruß, RC-9393 Admin 17:27, 14. Feb 2007 (CET) Hochladen von Bildern Hallo Vos wenn du Bilder hochlädst dann denke bitte daran sie mit Quellen zu belegen und die Vorlage copyright einfügst das machst du indem du reinschreibst ja sonst werden die nämlich gelöscht Gruß Jango 21:52, 4. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hallo Vos! Vielleicht ladest du besser Bilder hoch die keine schwarzen Rändern von den Filmen haben. Du kannst die schwarzen Ränder ja ganz einfach mit einem Bildbearbeitungsprogramm wegschneiden. Ohne Ränder sehen die nämlich gleich viel besser aus. :) Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:00, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach ja... darf ich dich noch daran erinnern, nichts aus anderen Artikeln wortwörtlich zu übernehmen. Wenn ich den Artikel zur Galaktischen Republik so anschaue, kommen mir einige Sätze sehr bekannt vor. Ich hoffe du weißt, was du tust :) --Anakin Skywalker Admin 12:20, 8. Apr 2007 (CEST) Mein treuer Partner Hallo Vos! Ich finde es wirklich klasse, dass du dich trotz deiner Schreibschwäche hier engagieren willst. Solltest du je Probleme oder Fragen haben haben, werde ich dir, genau wie alle anderen auch, gerne weiterhelfen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit Kyle 15:05, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich finde das selber Klasse, ich finde das gut das Leute mir helfen wollen.Ich arbeite gerne mit Leute zusammen.Vos 15:07, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Schön, dass du Teamwork schätzt! Allerdings stimmt es schon, was die anderen sagen. Wenn du versuchst, dich daran zu halten, was sie vorschlagen, werden die Artikel sicher besser. Klar ist es schwierig für dich, Grammatik und Rechtschreibung richtig zu machen, aber mit Übung wird es bestimmt besser. Vielleicht versuchts du mal, die Texte erst einmal in einem Textprogramm (z.b. Word) vorzuschreiben und nochmal gründlich zu kontrollieren, bevor du sie dann in der JP abspeicherst. Ich schaue auch gerne für dich nach Rechtschreibfehlern, wenn du nicht weiterkommst. MfG Kyle 15:15, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi Vos! Würde mich interessieren, warum du das Zitat von Luke gewählt hast. Kyle 17:51, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s.: Du kannst die Beiträge auch verschieben und sortieren, dann wird's übersichtlicher.) Ich hab gesehen, du nimmst dir das Utapau-System vor! Da bin ich echt gespannt drauf! Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! Kyle 19:22, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Werde ich am Wochenende vornehmen, warum bist du so gespannt?--Vos 19:25, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Weil's kein so einfaches Thema ist. Möchte dich auch einfach mal bei der Arbeit erleben. (Tipp: Such dir viele Quellen!) Gutes Gelingen! Kyle 19:27, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich muss noch alles zusammen Suchen, aber trotzdem danke und für den Rat--Vos 19:29, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Helfe doch gerne. Bild:Help!.gif Kyle 19:35, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich meinte bei mir zu Hause wenn du paar Quellen hast kannst du mir per E-mail schicken und werde hinein Arbeiten, aber du kannst ja auch die Fehler berichtigen. Das wer toll und super wen wir uns zusammen arbeiten. Für das Wohl Jedipedia.--Vos 19:41, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Nun, ich kenn mich nicht besonders mit Galaktischer Geographie aus, aber ich werde helfen, so gut ich kann. Bei meinen Fachgebieten kann ich dich natürlich besser unterstützen. Auf meiner Benutzerseite siehst du, was für Artikel ich so bearbeite. Auf jeden Fall schau ich mir deinen Artikel durch. Sag mir einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst! MfG Kyle 19:47, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) ICQ hei Vos ich habe dich gerade in ICQ geaddet jedenfalls denke ich das schaust du mal bitte Jango 10:03, 9. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Vos ich habe bei Icq geaddet schau mal bitte.--Remi Pc 09:36, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Frechheit Ich finde das die Nummernirung einfach abgebrochen haben.--Remi Pc 07:57, 19. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das ist nicht es woll einfach abzubrechen ist nicht fähr, --Remi Pc 10:36, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Utapau-System Hi Vos! Tja, was soll ich sagen, das ist halt noch ziemlich wenig. Das meiste in deinem Artikel zum Utapau-System bezieht sich auch auf den Hauptplaneten Utapau, zu dem es ja schon einen Artikel gibt (außerdem ist er nicht völlig von einer Wüste bedeckt, schau dir die nur die grünliche Oberfläche an!). Außerdem gehört das Bild nicht zum System, sondern zu Utapau selbst, dass must du schon richtig drunterschreiben, denn es gibt die Galaxis, dann Großbereiche (z.B. Äußerer Rand), dann Sektoren, dann Systeme (Yavin-System) und schließlich einzelne Planeten (z.B. Utapau) mit ihren Monden (aber ich glaube, das weißt du schon). Deine Sätze sind schwierig zu lesen, weil die Stellung und die Formen ziemlich durcheinander sind (ich weiß, das ist schwierig für dich). Mach einen kleinen Verweis auf den Hauptplaneten, und füll den Rest des Artikels mit (korrekten !) Infos über das System an sich (Größe, Planeten, besondere Rohstoffe, Staubwolken, Sterne, Asteriodenfelder usw.), wenn du welche hast. Andernfalls bleibt uns leider nur, den Artikel als Stub zu markieren, und zu hoffen, dass jemand bessere Quellen und mehr Infos hat. Mein Vorschlag: Falls du keine weiteren Infos hast, lass nur die Definition und den Verweis auf den Hauptplaneten Utapau ganz oben stehen, nimm das Under Construction raus und mach dich nochmal auf die Suche. In der Zwischenzeit kann jemand anderes etwas ergänzen, und du kannst später ja immer noch was einfügen. Wenn das alles war, was du auftreiben konntest, sei nict traurig, du hast es schließlich versucht! Teil mir ruhig weiter mit, wenn du etwas Neues anpackst, dann kann ich dir auch da helfen. Weiterhin gutes Gelingen! Liebe Grüße Kyle 18:11, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe leider kanne Quellen mehr was wirst du jetzt damit machen.--Vos 18:18, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Entweder, du machst selber das was ich vorgeschlagen habe (UC weg, Alles bis auf ersten Abschnitt wegnehmen, als stub markieren (dann werden andere schneller Aufmerksam und helfen)) oder du gibst mir etwas Zeit, und ich mache es. Ist deine Entscheidung, aber ich könnte mich, wenn du das machst, in der Zwischenzeit um deine Babels kümmern. Ist beides kein Problem, icb habe Zeit! :Noch was: Geh nicht so sehr auf Vandalen ein! Alles, was die wollen, ist Aufmerksamkeit! Wenn wir ihre Taten kommentarlos weglöschen, verlieren sie schnell die Lust und verschwinden. Ich mach dir aber ein Anti-Vandalen-Babel hin, ok? :MfG Kyle 18:24, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Du kannst jetzt die Babel machen, Und ich mache den Stubs--Vos 18:26, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich hab's versucht, aber deine Galerie stellt mich vor gewisse Schwierigkeiten. Ich krieg's nicht hin, beides nebeneinander zu stellen. Wenn du mehr Text hättest, könnte man's am Text entlang untereinander schieben. Frag mal jemand, der länger dabei ist, hier bin ich leider mit meinem Latein am Ende. Bild:--(.gif MfG Kyle 18:46, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ist ja gut du hast das ja Versucht, DankeVos 18:49, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich habe noch neue Pläne in eingriff genommen, die bei Vos stehen :Ist ne schöne Menge! KLasse, aber übernimm dich nicht, konzentrier dich auf einen Artikel nach dem anderen. Gutes Gelingen! MfG Kyle 18:55, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde es beachten, und Jedi-Heiler werde ich auch machen, weis du was über die. Vos 18:58, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ich weiß einiges über den Einsatz der Macht und auch über ihre heilende Wikung, aber Jedi-Heiler sind mir noch nie als eigene Berufsgruppe begegnet. Hab' mich übrigens um deine Benutzerseite gekümmert. Gefällts dir? Liebe Grüße Kyle 23:13, 20. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hi! Hast du dein Babel absichtlich getrennt? Sieht ein bisschen komisch aus :-) MfG Kyle 12:43, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Moin Das habe ich absichtlich getrennt, weil sonst sieht das doof aus.--Vos 13:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Gut, wenn du meinst. Wollte ich nur wissen, nicht dass das unabsichtlich war und du hast es nicht gemerkt. Ok! Kyle 16:34, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey! Schau mal bei den Artikel Jedi-Heiler ob noch was fehl.Vos 19:27, 21. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Mir gefällt, was du geschrieben hast. Ich habs 'n bisschen umgestellt, ich hoffe, das ist in Ordnung. So oder so ähnlich hattest du's dir gedacht, oder? Liebe Grüße Kyle 00:19, 22. Apr 2007 (CEST) (p.s.: Schau dir doch mal Lichtschwert an, bin gerade fertig!) Hi Vos! Jemand hat den Artikel Jedi-Heiler als exzellent zur Wahl gestellt. Die wurde jedoch abgebrochen, die Gründe dafür sind, glaube ich, einleuchtend. Mach einfach weiter, es ist schon prima, wenn du Artikel sinnvoll ergänzt. Such die Kategorien nach deinen Lieblings-Themen ab und hilf dort mit, so mach ich es zumindest. Viel Spaß bei der Arbeit! MfG Kyle 16:17, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Hey Ich habe es gehört! Das werde ich auch machen jetzt arbeite ich an den Jedi-Hüter. Der letzte Satz klang so als wirds das ein Abschied und der Teamwork.--Vos 18:18, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Ach Quatsch! Natürlich können wir weiter zusammenarbeiten! Melde dich einfach, wenn du Hilfe brauchst oder ich was korrigieren soll! Hab jetzt auch ICQ, wenn du mir was mitteilen willst, schau mal auf meine Benutzerseite. Liebe Grüße Kyle 18:32, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) ::Ai wenn das so is Kyle ich hab dich grad bei ICQ geaddet. Boba 18:38, 23. Apr 2007 (CEST) Tabelle hier findest du die Vorlabe:Table R hoffe die hilft dir weiter. Gruß Boba 20:45, 27. Apr 2007 (CEST) Pause? Wie darf ich das verstehen. Du legst eine kleine Pause ein?--Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:25, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Ich werde mich ein bisschen sammeln und am Montag wen ich Lust habe werde ich alle Projekte von mir beenden, und weiter machen.Vos 21:27, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) :Achso! Ich dachte schon, dass ich dich vertrieben hätte. Das hätte ich nämlich echt nicht gewollt.--Anakin Skywalker Admin 21:28, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Das kann man so schnell bei mir, aber 100 Artikel da bin ich simlich Stolz darauf. Danach brauch man eine Auszeit mal.--Vos 21:32, 28. Apr 2007 (CEST) Jedi-Tempel Hi Vos! Was musst du den bitte an Jedi-Tempel überarbeiten. Du machst zu viele UC-Boxen in die Artikel rein. Außerdem muss es nicht sein, dass du nun auch noch den Jedi-Tempel mit falschen Infos fütterst. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 13:58, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hast du eigentlich eine Ahnung, was RC-9393 heute für eine Arbeit hatte, deine Falschinformationen aus den Artikel zu beseitigen? Du bist echt unzuverlässig und dass du so große Artikel wie Jedi-Tempel, Rebellen-Allianz und Galaktische Republik überarbeitest, macht mir Angst. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 14:03, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Was machen wir jetzt.Vos 15:50, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Wie, was machen wir jetzt? Die Frage ist ja, was du machst! Mit deiner Antwort, hätte ich mir mal eine Verteidigung deinerseits gewünscht. Stattdessen nimmst du das hin und fragst, was wir nun machen. Ich finde es jedenfalls nicht gut, wenn ein nun solider Artikel, wie Jedi-Tempel einer ist, durch deine Überarbeitung an Qualität und Glaubwürdigkeit verliert. Und dass bei deinen Quellen etwas ganz und gar nicht stimmt, ist ja allseits bekannt. Ich weiß nicht, ob du sowas beachtest, aber die meisten deiner Artikel sind nicht nur sprachlich auf unterstem Niveau (was man ja noch verzeihen kann), nein, sie sind auch noch inhaltlich falsch. Manchmal sogar total falsch, sodass sie wirklich ganz neu geschrieben werden müssen. Ich weiß ja nicht, was du an dem Artikel bearbeiten willst, aber ich werde ein ganz strenges Auge darauf haben. Dass es ohne nicht geht, beweißt du ja immer wieder aufs Neue. Und frage nicht wieder, ob ich sauer auf dich bin. Wenn ich dir zig Mitteilungen auf deine Diskussionsseite schreibe, du antwortest mir minimal und löschst die Angelegenheit wieder, dann werde ich echt sauer... und so gehst du ja mit mir um. --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:25, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Little Ani können wir Icq sprechen.Vos 20:06, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Little Ani Das was ich verwechselt habe das der Inhalt falsch ist ja nur das ich Die Mittelern Rand und Aüßeren Rand verwechselt habe. Aber sonst ist der Inhalt richtig. Aber die Artikel Jedi-Wächter, Jedi-Heiler und Jedi-Hüter das waren mein besten. Und das mit immer löschen das mache ich nicht sondern füge es in den Archive ein.Vos 20:22, 1. Mai 2007 (CEST) Schlacht von Murkhana Hallo Vos! Ich muss dich mal wieder auf einen Fehler hinweisen. Und zwar hast du in dem Artikel Schlacht von Murkhana ein Bild aus der Serie Clone Wars eingebunden. Ich frage mich nur, wie du dazu kommst... wird doch die Schlacht von Murkhana im Roman Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader behandelt. Von der Schlacht existieren keinerlei Bilder und deshalb hast du wieder mal was verwechselt. Kannst du bitte Artikel schreiben, von deren Inhalt du auch was verstehst? Das wäre sehr nett, und wäre der Ernsthaftigkeit der Jedipedia weitaus zuträglicher. Gruß Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:06, 6. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Hallo Vos... antworte bitte! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 16:59, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Ich werde das beachten, aber ich habe ein Vorschritt gemacht, kein Wookie mehr benutzt.Vos 17:05, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :::Was? Du hast eine Vorschrift gemacht, die keine Wookiees zu benutzen? Wenn du die Wookieepedia damit meinst, kann ich dir sagen, dass diese Vorschrift schon seit dem ersten Tag der Jedipedia hier gilt und dass du die eigentlich nicht gemacht hast. Aber das ist selbstverständlich... Antworte mir bitte auf meine Frage... ist das den so schwer. Ich wiederhole es mal, obwohl es auch direkt obendrüber steht -.- ::::Und zwar hast du in dem Artikel Schlacht von Murkhana ein Bild aus der Serie ''Clone Wars eingebunden. Ich frage mich nur, wie du dazu kommst... wird doch die Schlacht von Murkhana im Roman Dunkler Lord - Der Aufstieg des Darth Vader behandelt. Von der Schlacht existieren keinerlei Bilder und deshalb hast du wieder mal was verwechselt.'' :::Ich will, dass du mit darauf antwortest! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:11, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nicht die ganze Sachen kommt aus den Buch sondern auch das Bild und der Oro Dassyne der Teil genommen hat kommen aus Clone Wars.Vos 17:15, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Vos. Hast du das Buch Dunkler Lord – Der Aufstieg Darth Vaders gelesen? Hast du Clone Wars Volume II angeschaut? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:26, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Clone Wars Volume II angeschaut nein :::Warum gibst du dann das als Quelle an, wenn du nicht mal weißt, was darin vorkommt? --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:31, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::Das Bild stammt zwar aus Clone Wars, aber Murkhana zeigt es nicht. Der Planet heißt Bal'demnic und der WP-Artikel ist hier zu finden: → Battle of Bal'demnic Außerdem kommt Oro Dassyne zwar in Kapitel 22 vor, stirbt aber in der Schlacht von Bomis Korri IV. Viele Grüße, Ben Kenobi Admin 17:41, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::::::Ja, Ben das wusste ich auch und deshalb mache ich hier auch so rum. Oro Dassyne kommt in dem buch nämlich gar nicht vor (Argh!). Es ist schon krass, Vos. Man kann echt sagen was man will... Guck dir das Zeugs doch davor an, bevor du einen Artikel darüber schreibst!!! --Anakin Skywalker Admin 17:47, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hallo Vos. Ich habe nachgelesen, was es hier in letzter Zeit an Beschwerden hagelt. Ich versuche, dir zu helfen wo ich kann, aber du solltest, wie es Ani schon sagte, nicht wie wild drauflos texten. Du darfst nicht einfach, und das ist wohl schon mehrfach passiert, Dinge aus der Wookiepedia oder aus Büchern kopieren oder sogar Artikel mit falschen Informationen ergänzen. Ich bin mir sicher, du verstehst, dass wir alle für unsere Arbeit hier kein Zeilengeld kassieren, sondern eine gut geschriebene und vor allem vollständige und korrekte Star Wars Enzyklopdie zusammenstellen wollen. Aber dafür ist das Einhalten der Regeln unbedingt erforderlich. Du möchtest sicher auch nicht, dass die Jedipedia zum Tummelplatz für geklaute Texte und falsche Informationen wird, oder? Es ist auch nicht wichtig, möglichst viele Edits zu haben oder exzellente bzw. lesenswerte Artikel am laufenden Band zu schreiben, was du, und zwar mit der Brechstange, versuchst. Qualität geht in jeder Hinsicht vor! Lass dir Zeit zum Recherchieren, schreib die Artikel erst einmal als Konzept, sprich dich mit den Anderen bei Überarbeitungen ab und überleg dir, ob sie wirklich nötig sind, und konzentrier dich vor allem auf eine Arbeit nach der anderen. Ich habe das Gefühl, dass dein Ehrgeiz einfach mit dir durchgeht. Um es mal mit Worten eines Jedi zu sagen: Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit! Denke also darüber nach, was du tust! Wenn du inhaltlich gut schreibst wird man dich mehr respektieren, als jetzt, auch wenn es nur halb so viele Artikel sind. Für deine Rechtschreibfehler brauchst du dich nicht zu schämen! Es ist umso bewundernswerter, dass du trotzdem in einem Wiki mitarbeitest. Wie schon gesagt korrigiere ich die Fehler gerne für dich, doch ich kann nicht bei allen Themen auch den Inhalt prüfen, also verwende bitte korrekte Informationen aus verlässlichen Quellen. Wenn du dann eine Rohfassung fertig hast, schick sie mir doch einfach per Email, bevor du sie in der JP speicherst (Adresse geb ich dir über ICQ). Dass du Fehler gemacht hast, ist verzeihlich, aber lerne auch aus ihnen! Ich mache auch Fehler, z.B. habe ich am Anfang den Artikel zu Kyle Katarn etwas vorschnell überarbeitet und werde ihn mir jetzt nochmal vornehmen müssen. Ich hoffe sehr, dass du dir die Ratschläge zu Herzen nimmst, ich würde mich sehr darüber freuen. Auf gute Zusammenarbeit MfG Kyle 18:28, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) p.s.:Du meinst "Partner" statt "Partnerin", oder? :Schöne Worte hast du da gefunden, Kyle :) Aber ich habe auch schon alles versucht, um Vos zu belehren. Doch ich werde immer wieder vor den Kopf gestoßen und ich komme mir vor als würde ich eine Wand anreden. Wenn Vos nicht immer alles löschen werde (und nein, Vos, du verschiebst längst nicht alles ins Archiv) wären hier noch einige mehr Geschichten... --Anakin Skywalker Admin 19:58, 7. Mai 2007 (CEST) Hey Vos ist das nicht ein bischen unhöfflich wenn du hier rumarbeitest aber den beiden nicht antwortest? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 20:11, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das ist unhöfflich gegenüber Ani mit Kyle habe ich über icq eine Antwort gegeben.--Vos 20:28, 9. Mai 2007 (CEST) Sorry! Wusste es nicht! Dann tut es mir leid wenn du dich angegriffen fühltest! Sorry Vos! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 22:28, 12. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ähm Vos kann man den Satz nicht irgendwie verständlicher rüberbringen?Als die Flotte aus dem Hyperraum kamen bekannen sie mit den Angriff auf den Todestern bemerkten die das der Schildgenerator noch aktiv ist. Ausserdem hast du bei deinem Absatz eben auch nicht wircklich mühe gegeben oder? du hast da sogar den Artikel der benutzt obwohl da die hinkommt! Das solltest du vieleicht mal überarbeiten oder? Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 16:50, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, Heiliger Klingone das ist alles im Arbeit. Danke für die Aufmerksamkeit.--Vos 16:55, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja, ja aber du solltest dir mühe geben mit deinen Artikeln! Es ist ja hier kein Wetbewerb wer hier di meisten Artikel schreibt! Du solltset mehr Zeit in einen Artikel secken und sie vieleicht noch mal durchlesen bevor du sie speicherst, damit die auch politisch koreckt sind! Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:04, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Das hab ich Vos schon erklärt, und was die Rohfassungen und die Kontrolle angeht, klappt es schon wunderbar. Das mit den Fehlern ist halt nicht zu ändern, dafür schaue ich mir seine Artikel auch in der Regel durch. Aber was meinst du bitte mit "politisch korrekt"? MfG Kyle 17:11, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nein das mit den Fehlern meine ich gar nich, ich machge auch viele Fehler, aber man versteht, wenn man den Film nicht kennt das prinziep dieses Satzes oder absatztes nicht. Mit politischt koreckt meinte ich einfach nur das der dann halt richtig ist und alle ihn verstehen glaube ich! :) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:16, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) :Also Vos disen Satz oder sogar viel von dem Artikel must du noch mal überarbeiten, weil die Leute die die Filme nicht kennen fehrstehen das nämlich nicht --Der Heilige Klingone 17:23, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) ::Was die Rechtschreibung und den Satzbau angeht ist kann es Vos einfach nicht so gut, deshalb spreche ich mich mit ihm ab, und immer bevor er einen Artikel beendet bzw. das UC rausnimmt, schaue ich ihn mir nochmal an. Natürlich hast du Recht, jeder sollte die Artikel in der JP verstehen können. Darum arbeiten wir ja zusammen. MfG Kyle 17:39, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Ja das find ich gut das du dier die Artikel von ihm noch mal anguckst.Viele Grüße --Der Heilige Klingone 17:44, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST) Nach:Bearbeitungskonflikt, RA du löst den bei mir immer aus du ... !:) Zu der Rechtschreibeung: Das ist ja nicht schlimm jeder macht Fehler, aber beim Satzbau sollte er wirklich mal was änderen, sonst versteht man den Sinn nämlich nicht, gut das du das immer änderst!:) Gruß--Heiliger Klingone 17:47, 13. Mai 2007 (CEST)